1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices capable of reducing interface power consumptions in low power modes and methods of operating the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic device is requested to support a low power mode to reduce power consumption. In particular, in a portable electronic device, such as a smart phone, the low power mode is highly required to be used as long as possible even if a charge amount of a battery is small. To meet these requirements, an ultra low power saving (ULPS) mode has been developed as the low power mode of the portable electronic device. In the ULPS mode, the portable electronic device may perform only basic functions, such as a phone call, a text, or an internet, and/or only limited applications, such as a memo application, a messenger application, or the like so as to reduce the power consumption of the portable electronic device. However, it is more desirable to further reduce the power consumption in the low power mode, such as the ULPS mode.